Rough Passion
by Cristal Momo Star
Summary: Percy/Luke/Nico Threesum. male x male x male one-shot, smut, etc don't like don't read.


Percy/Nico/Luke fic this is the first time I've done a threesum, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. This was created in dedication to me moving into the Luke x Percy fandom along with still (and always) enjoying my OTP Percy x Nico. Critics welcome ^_^

P.S. I know Luke died after the events of Percy Jackson and the Olympians (I read the books!), but lets play pretend and say the gods brought him back out of pity or something. (if I'm going to get flamed, I'd rather it not be for that…) sorry for the crab cakes moment, but I've been seeing some of that on other people's fanfics so it must not be clear to everyone.

(Enjoy)

It wasn't hard having two boyfriends at once. Even though Luke and Nico sometimes became unnecessarily competitive, Percy could handle it.

It had been over a month since he woke up in the infirmary to hear Nico and Luke having the conversation of who had the right to ask him out. He had to be honest with them, he knew he liked both of them, but he wasn't sure who he liked more.

That's when they decided to go with a three way. After all, if it would make Percy happy, Nico and Luke weren't beyond making out with each other ether and Percy said he didn't want to ruin any friendships so it was ether both or nether.

Percy sighed as he walked into cabin three only to see Luke sitting on his bed. It wasn't an annoyed or exasperated sigh, but a content one.

"Hello Luke." he said as he took his lover's offer to sit between his spread legs.

"Hello Percy." Luke said, resting his head on Percy's shoulder, taking in the fresh ocean smell. He slipped his arms around Percy's waste, innocently enough, but Percy knew better.

"One can never be too careful around a son of Hermes I suppose." Percy murmured.

"Mmm." Luke hummed an agreement.

"Luke." A threatening voice came through the doorway. "Don't you put those sly hands on Percy like that without my supervision." Nico strode up to them. "Hello Percy." His tone instantly softened with his facial expression as he turned to his love.

"You yell at me? I'm insulted. I wasn't the one caught making out with him against the back wall of the Apollo cabin."

"But we were only making out." The argument was harmless enough, they did it all the time just to bother Percy, after all, they had to keep their little hero on his toes.

"We're only relaxing."

"Then why are Percy's pants unbuttoned?" Percy looked down and tilted his head.

Both boys waited for his response.

"Damn you're good." He finally said, nodding respectfully.

Luke smirked. "Bet you couldn't do that."

"I don't need to." Nico looked at Percy. "May I?"

Percy looked away, blushing slightly. "Uh, sure." He was always caught in the middle of their petty fights, literally, but he didn't mind.

Nico unzipped Percy's pants, his eye's never Leaving Luke's.

"There." He said simply, "And I did it, with permission."

"Oh would the two of you grow up?"

"No." They said simultaneously, then continued their bickering.

Percy grunted. "Luke, if those hands of yours are so wonderful, prove it. Nico, those lips have to have some better use, don't they?" Inside Percy's stomach was butterflies, he didn't really like having to spell things out, but no matter how different they were, both of his boyfriends were very thick headed.

Luke's smile stretched his scar in a way that made Percy's heart skip a beat, but when he turned back to Nico he was abruptly met with a soft set of lips. Nico's hands came up to catch Percy's face as they kissed. Percy spread his legs slightly to allow Nico closer access to him, then he wrapped his arms around the ghost king, clinging to his black jacket.

One of Luke's hands slid up Percy's shirt while the other went down his pants. Percy moaned into his kiss as Luke caressed his skin. He ran his fingers over battle scars, some worse than others, some he was unaware existed. Percy was a demigod though, it came with the role, but Luke swore to himself a long time ago he'd kill whoever or whatever dared to hurt Percy.

That's one thing Luke and Nico agreed on, almost like a pact their Percy didn't even know about.

Percy squirmed uncomfortably as Luke stroked his member, it was his way of saying 'too soon' so Luke moved to his inner thigh instead.

Percy's grip tightened on Nico's jacket. His mouth opened slightly for Nico's tongue to enter. Percy fought back a bit, their tongue's almost dancing, but they both knew it was only for play and that Nico would win. He explored Percy's mouth though it wasn't unfamiliar, revisiting the taste and texture of his lover. The kiss left them breathless as they pulled apart.

Luke took this chance to slid back to Percy's member and stroke it while simultaneously rubbing a nipple. Percy's eyes closed and his head fell back onto Luke's shoulder in a surprised and pleasurable moan.

"Luke, that was uncalled for." Nico complained.

Percy shook his head. "K-keep going." his face was redder than before, an adorable sight both boys loved.

Nico thought it over for a second then sighed, "Alright." he placed his hands on Percy's shoulders then leaned in to kiss his neck. Percy pulled him in closer, almost making the three topple over had Luke not moved forward so Nico could regain balance.

"Easy." Luke said, nibbling on Percy's ear.

Nico had moved one of his hands to assist Luke in caressing the other nipple, his other hand went to Percy's waste, rubbing from there to his thighs. Percy felt like he was on fire, but strangely enough at the moment that was a good thing. He let go of Nico's jacket with one of his hands to pull it back and interlace it with Luke's hair.

He knew he was fully erect, and he could feel Luke and Nico's growing excitement as well.

"Ahn- N-Nico, Luke, I-I love you." Percy managed, though his voice was failing him.

"I love you too, Percy." Both boys said in unison. It was a perfect melody, Percy just wished they could look at themselves from his point of view. He wished they could see all the good things about themselves. He couldn't continue these thoughts though as Luke yanked down his pants and boxers enough to expose his erection, causing him to gasp as a sudden rush of air licked at his exposed skin.

"Luke w-what're you."

"I can tell you're close, wouldn't want you to orgasm in your pants." Luke was blunt with things where as Nico was affectionate. It was a perfect mix of Rough Passion.

Percy felt himself getting closer and closer. His grip on his lovers tightened.

"W-Wait." he gasped. Instantly both boys stopped caressing him.

"What's wrong?" Nico asked.

Every inch of Percy's body hated him for requesting a pause, but he felt bad. This way he'd be the only one to release.

He patted Nico's shoulders "Sit."

Nico obediently sat next to Luke.

Percy stood up, "I-I have an idea. S-sit closer together."

Nico and Luke sat shoulder to shoulder, when Percy still looked a little skeptical they shared a glance, then Luke crossed one leg over Nico's.

Percy nodded.

He placed one knee between each of the boy's legs then seductively slid one hand down their pants. Nico yelped and Luke snickered. He wasn't as bold as Luke, so doing something like this was new to him, but it had been done to him so many times he hoped he was doing alright.

And by their reactions he was.

Nico's face flushed, which looked extremely cute and a bit out of place considering how naturally pale he is.

Even Luke looked a little more openly pleased than normal. His eyes were closed as though he were concentrating, though Percy had a feeling at the moment he couldn't.

"What's all this then?" Luke finally said through gritted teeth, as though he was trying to suppress a pride shattering moan.

"No need to question it." Percy said, "I just, feel a little guilty, you always treating me this way."

Luke and Nico glanced at each other through one eye. An understanding passed between them, then each of them placed a hand on Percy's sides and the other on his erection.

Percy rested his head where their shoulders met, gasping in pleasure. He unbuttoned their pants, allowing them 'breathing' room as well. Soon the boys were working rhythmically. Percy was ready to burst, and he had a feeling so were his lovers. Sure enough the three hit climax. They relaxed their hands, but stayed where they were for a few moments while they caught their breath. Percy pulled away only to lay down across their laps. His head rested on Nico's lap, who ran his fingers through Percy's mess of brown hair.

"I love you Percy." Nico whispered.

"Dido." Luke said.

"I love both of you, Luke, Nico." He had to say their names, he loved saying them. A few silent minutes passed before Percy spoke again, "Luke, I believe it's your turn."

"Wh- What? You wanna go again?" Luke looked surprised.

Percy blushed, but he knew that was what Luke was going for.

"What's gotten into you today?"

"Fine, if you don't want to-"

"No no."

"I think I'm going to lea-" Nico started.

"No stay Nico." Percy plead. He looked up at Nico with an undeniable face.

"Yeah, you never stay unless it's your turn."

"That's because I don't think it's right to… You know…" They'd come to an agreement a long time ago that actual sex would be a take turn deal, but Percy thought that wasn't completely fair, so the other would receive another means of release.

"Oh come on, it's not like he bites… Unless you ask him to." Luke snickered while Percy failed at an attempt to kick him. All it managed was Luke putting one leg on the other side of him so he was sitting between Percy's legs. "Now I can play~" He purred, using one finger to stroke Percy's entrance through his jeans. Percy shivered, but his eyes stayed locked on Nico who looked very unsure.

"Please Nico. I'm the one that offered in the first place, I don't mind." To add to his point, he leaned in and kissed Nico through his boxers. At the same time he felt Luke's hand grope a handful of him.

"Damn it Luke, wait." Percy hissed. Luke held up his hands in innocence, but his facial expression said he wasn't really sorry, though he knew Percy wasn't really angry ether.

"Here." Percy said climbing off them. He got on his knees in front of Nico. "Just once. If you don't like it I'll stop and we won't have to do it again."

"Hm, things the uke doesn't normally say." Luke said.

"Uke?"

"Means bottom." He shrugged, "Aphrodite girls got into something called 'Yaoi' after they found out about us. They asked me who the uke was."

"You didn't tell them did you!" Percy asked.

"Nope. I said we took turns." Both the other boys stared at him in disbelief. "Hey, don't look at me like that, their faces were priceless, though I could have done without the squeals. They looked at me like I was Zeus."

"Nothing's more of a turn off than that ego of yours." Percy mumbled.

"Oh hush, you love me and my ego." Luke said climbing off the bed and hugging Percy from behind, Percy's legs between his.

"Who's overly excited?" Percy questioned glancing back at him, but Luke just smiled.

"Hey it's normal for me."

Percy sighed. He started to lean in, but Nico closed his legs.

"Come now." Percy said, his expression a little sad.

"It feels good." Luke added.

Nico was red, but Percy noticed his legs relax. Smiling, Percy began rubbing Nico's thighs. He felt Luke grip his hips, caressing them.

"Hold on." Percy said, "I want to know if he's up to this." Luke grunted in frustration as Percy's hands moved to Nico's inner thighs. Gently, without resistance, Percy pushed Nico's legs apart. "Okay." He told Luke.

Luke slipped a hand between Percy's legs up to his crotch, which was then groped.

Percy moaned, but he continued stroking Nico's thighs. He pulled down Nico's pants enough to reveal his thighs where he then gently blew on them.

Percy's breath rolling off his skin made Nico moan. Luke's messing with Percy made him fall forward and kiss Nico.

The small yelp that rose from Nico's voice made Percy decide to stay and continue to kiss the pale to pink skin. He tentatively licked him, causing a shiver from his lover.

Meanwhile Luke was getting restless, so he pulled Percy's pants down. "Lube." He muttered.

Nico reached into a bag next to Percy's bed and tossed the bottle to Luke who slicked two of his fingers with the substance.

He inserted one finger into Percy with little warning. Percy jerked forward, his face moving to Nico's crotch. Instinctively, Percy gripped the bed on ether side of Nico and kissed his boxers. Luke's finger slid in and out as Percy sucked slightly on Nico through his boxers.

"Th-This is so… D-dirty." Nico said, though he felt himself getting hard.

"Oh grow up." Luke said, sticking another finger into Percy. He paused long enough to listen to Percy's melodious voice groan in a mix of pain and pleasure then continued, "You hang out with dead people."

"Which are actually quite clean t-thank you." His voice jumped when Percy pulled his boxers down. Percy licked his lips before taking Nico's head into his mouth.

The humming his voice caused as Luke began scissoring him could have made Nico cum had he not been trying to hold back in the first place.

Luke pulled his fingers out, then lined himself up and slid into Percy.

"Oh gods Luke." Percy moaned, mouth still wrapped around Nico. As Luke started thrusting, Percy's mouth was forced further around Nico's member. Nico's head went back, his eyes closed but mouth open in a silent moan as he gripped Percy's hair. He didn't pull though, he didn't want to hurt Percy. Luke kept one hand on Percy's member, stroking it in rhythm with his thrusts, which were becoming more frantic.

When they felt climax approaching, Luke pulled out of Percy, and Percy let go of Nico. They came together, Percy's seed covering his own stomach, Nico's covering his face, and Luke's covering his back and legs.

Percy collapsed on the floor in exhaustion, attempting to catch his breath. Nico and Luke collected themselves then helped Percy to his feet. They walked him to the fountain in the cabin where he stripped out of his dirty clothes then rinsed himself off.

He gave each of them a kiss then forced them into a group hug before speaking, "You two should get back to your cabins."

"Goodnight Percy." Luke said. He glanced at Nico. "I was here before you, you can tuck him in."

Nico nodded as Luke walked out.

Percy laid in his bed and Nico pulled the covers over him.

"Am I your kid?" Percy chuckled. Nico smiled and kissed his forehead.

His eyes averted Percy's, "That was… Nice… Goodnight." then Nico left.

Percy smiled to himself "Lights out." he said as he rolled over.

It wasn't hard having two boyfriends at once.

(Enjoyed?)

Okay, it's done. Do you have any idea how many times I almost typed Luck instead of Luke? I don't even-*throws hands up in irritation*


End file.
